Less Than Three
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: Rating to be safe. Future fic! Sam's feelings about Valentine's Day also known as Single Awareness Day. But, will Danny's surprise change her mind? Oneshot! May be more if the reviews ask me to.


A/N: This is actually based on some of my own thoughts. So, happy S.A.D./ Valentine's Day! (S.A.D.—Single Awareness Day)

8888888888888

3

I sighed. Valentine's Day. A mainstream, popular holiday where people showed how much they love each other by giving each other a gift. Normally, it was some stupid card, or box of chocolates, or flowers, or something. Usually, it never really come from the heart, just from some guy thinking, "OMG! It's Valentine's Day! I have to give (insert name here) a present!" This "holiday" was just another day that encouraged people to conform to the world, to not be individuals! When I was in high school, I instead celebrated Single Awareness Day, or S.A.D. for short. My two best friends, both guys, thought it was funny. Of course, Danny's sister Jazz thought it "proved that her impressionable mind had been damaged to the point that she was slowly but surely falling into depression". No kidding, her words exactly. Of course, Danny and Tuck laughed at her and said that was just the way I was.

I feel the same way now, even thought I'm in college. Unfortunately, I can't consider it S.A.D. anymore. Yeah, I'm finally dating. In fact, my boyfriend is Danny Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom. That's right, I'm dating the resident halfa and guy-of-my-dreams, my Best Friend Forever, Danny Fenton. Well, I guess it _was_ S.A.D., just stood for Sam And Danny, now. Jazz and Tucker teased us _forever_ about us finally getting together. Apparently, they had a bet going to see how long it would take for us to finally tell each other that we were in love. Jazz won, of course. Heh, Bad Luck Tuck came back. So, Danny and I have been dating for three years, ever since we were juniors. Now, we were sophomores in college, and every year I made Danny promise not to get me anything for Valentine's Day. He understood how I felt about it.

It was simple: Valentine's Day gifts were _never_ unique, and I didn't want some stupid, mass-produced _thing_ as a symbol to show I was loved.

"Sam Manson, please report to the office," a voice said over the intercom. I recognized it as Jazz's. She worked part-time as office secretary. I rolled my eyes. Over-achiever.

I sighed and walked towards the office. I wondered on the way why I had been called down. I hadn't done anything, recently…. Last time I was called down, I had set all the lab mice free, but I hadn't done something like that for a month! So, it must be something else….

I opened the door and froze, seeing Danny and Jazz standing there. "What's going on?" I asked.

Danny glanced at Jazz, who got the message and backed out of the room, saying, "You _so _owe me for this, Danny!"

Danny rolled his eyes at her and shut the door. He turned to me and smiled. "Happy no-longer-S.A.D."

I laughed, simply because he had said "sad" instead of spelling out "S.A.D." Then, I realized what he was saying. "Danny," I said, frowning, "you know I don't celebrate Valentine's Day."

"I know," he replied, now smirking, "but I can always _try_ to get you to."

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in a glare directed at him. He laughed, obviously having seen scarier things than a Goth girl glaring. He glanced around, seeing no one, and transformed in a flash of light. His blue eyes turned green, his black-and-red hair turned white-and-green, and his black hoodie and camouflage pants complete with several silver chains turned into a black and white Hazmat labsuit with a DP symbol on the chest. I smiled, remembering how I gave that to him. He smiled as well before grabbing me and flying, invisible and intangible, through the roof and out of the college building. He had covered my eyes, so I didn't know where we were going. That didn't stop me from telling him how much I disapproved of this.

"Danny, if we get in trouble for this—!" I yelled.

"We won't. Jazz is covering for us."

"I don't _do_ Valentine's Day."

"I know, but you do _this_ year."

"Valentine's Day stinks! It's just another way to get people to conform, to not be individuals!"

"Well, what if this is different?"

"What do you mean, different? All anyone ever gets on Valentine's Day is some mass-produced piece of jewelry, box of chocolates, or card."

"Well, _this_ is different." Danny landed and allowed me to open my eyes. I was—we were in the Amity Park… park. In fact, if I'm right, that tree is where we had—

"Our fake-out make-out," Danny reminded me. "As well as our first real kiss—"

"After you asked me to date you," I said, smirking at the memory of a blushing, flustered, sixteen-year-old Danny trying to stammer out those three precious words. "And where you told me you loved me for the first time—"

"On out first date," he finished, smiling down at me. "This place is gonna mark one other thing, though." He suddenly blushed, changing back to human-mode and rummaging through one of his pockets. I gasped, having an idea of what was going on.

How's it possible? I asked myself that. I hate this holiday, yet—

"Sam," Danny said, bent down with one leg phased into the ground below his knee. He noticed that and pulled it out, blushing. He took a deep breath, then pulled out the thing in his pocket.

I—I don't like this holiday! For cryin' out loud, this is a _mainstream_ holiday! I'M NOT INTO MAINSTREAM!

"Sam," Danny continued, having regained his composure. He now was holding a small, purple, velvet case. "Will you… marry me?"

"…"

Then again, maybe mainstream isn't so bad…

"**_YES!_**"

8888888888888

A/N: Okay, cute, fluffy, silly, how I feel about Valentine's Day. Of course, for me, it's S.A.D. This was different for me, seeing as there's no angst, action/adventure, or drama (okay, a LITTLE drama…) and it was from Sam's POV! Major accomplishment if you ask me! Anyway, mainstream, evil, "need to do this cause I was told so" Valentine's Day _does _have it's upsides, though. When I find them, I'll let you all know. Lols, just kidding. Byes, y'all!


End file.
